1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling apparatus and in particular to apparatus for use with squeeze trucks in handling different types of loads normally not suitable for handling by conventional squeeze truck structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional fork lift truck apparatus, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,512 of Fred D. Moss, a fork lift truck is provided with a forwardly extending fork which is selectively elevated for lifting a load to permit the transport thereof by suitable movement of the truck, as desired. In said Moss patent, an attachment is provided to be mounted on the fork for automatically gripping a drum when the attachment is moved by the truck against the drum and subsequent vertical or tilting movement of the fork lift mast is effected.
In another form of fork lift truck, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,571 of Otto J. Gerhardt, arms are provided for squeezing a load horizontally therebetween so as to permit lifting of the load without the need for introduction of the fork under the load as in conventional fork lift operation. In the Gerhardt patent, the squeezing members are rotatable so as to selectively define conventional horizontally extending fork means. Further, alternatively, in the Gerhardt structure, the squeeze members may be disposed in a diagonal plane, such as for use in supporting barrels or the like.